nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Snake Rattle 'n' Roll
Snake Rattle 'n' Roll is a video game for the NES released in 1990. The game was pseudo-3D, one of the first. The game wasn't popular, probably because of its difficulty and wonky controls. A sequel titled Snakes In Space was planned, though was cancelled. Sneaky Snakes, however, did manage to be released on the Game Boy. Gameplay In each stage, either Rattle or Roll, two different snakes, must eat as many Nibbley Pibbleys by attacking them with their elongated tongue. These come hidden under lids, found from dispensers, or found roaming about in the stage. By eating these spherical pods, your snake's segments will grow. To get to the next level you'll have to be of a certain length. Each Nibbley Pibbley is a different color (either blue, red, or yellow). Depending on which character you are, the different colored creatures will cause the snake to grow a certain amount. For example, if you're plying as Rattle and you eat a blue enemy, then you'll grow by one unit, though if you're Roll and you eat a blue enemy, then you'll grow by two units. And vice-versa for the other color. Yellow Nibbley Pibbleys are worth three units. You will need four units to gain one snake segment unit. If a snake gets hit or attacked by an enemy, it will start to shrink. If a snake loses all of its segments by getting attacked, then it'll rise up & explode killing it. Certain objects or enemies, like Big Foot, can also completely squish your snake. You must also watch out for falling too far, spikes, pitfalls, and running out of time which also will cost you a life as well other traps and surprises. Power-Ups There are eight different power ups that either snake can obtain: *Clock - On each stage there is a set time limit. The clock will add twenty-five seconds to that time limit. *Diamond - Makes the player invincible to enemy attacks. (You can still run out of time or fall though) *Extra Life - These items look like snake heads but are flashing, and will give the player an extra life. *Extra Continue - Similar to Extra Lives, these open headed snake mouths gives the player an extra continue. *Fish Tail - An item that can only be obtained on level six that allows the player to climb up waterfalls. *Reverse - The only item to avoid. Reverses the movements of the d-pad. *Speed Up - Makes the player move faster. In some areas with pitfalls, it might be wise to not pick this up. *Tongue Extension - Increases the length of the snake's tongue (up to x3). With the exclusion of Reverse, all items have a positive effect on the gameplay and each gives the player 1,000 points except for continues which gives 5,000 points. Nibbley Pibbleys As if the game's challenge wasn't hard enough, the Nibbley Pibbleys will have different characteristics depending on the stage you in. .------------------------------------. | Level Number | Nibbley Pibbley | |----------------|-------------------| | Level One | Pibballs | |----------------|-------------------| | Level Two | Pibbleboings | |----------------|-------------------| | Level Three | Pibblejoggers | |----------------|-------------------| | Level Four | Pibblesplats | |----------------|-------------------| | Level Five | Pibblebats | |----------------|-------------------| | Level Eight | Pibblefish | |----------------|-------------------| | Level Nine | Pibblecopters | '------------------------------------' The balls in the 1st stage roll around and can fall into the water. The boings will bounce around in a different pattern. The joggers are somewhat smart & try to run away from you. The splats will jump & be uneatable when they land splattering out. Both of these can fall off the stage. The bats are tricky to catch in the air and can fly away. The fish have a wide berth to swim, some moving at high speeds and can all swim away eventually. Many of them will come out of a dispenser along with a few disguised as bombs. Finishing the Level Once your snake is at the highest length, the end of your tail will have to have a flashing effect, and you will be able to weigh enough to ring the bell on the scale & complete the level. Category:Rare games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:1990 video games Category:1991 video games Category:Platformer games